


Math Teacher

by NighttimeVinyl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heats, Implied/Referenced Anorexia, M/M, Teacher/Student, There will be sex, a/b/o dynamics, other tags will come soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl
Summary: Dannie is a 15 year old omega. Grayson is an 18 year old alpha who graduated early and is now teaching Dannie’s math class.





	Math Teacher

Dannie Matthews was an omega. He didn’t quite know until his heat hit him for the first time at the end of eighth grade. His mother had immediately put him on suppressants to keep him from accidentally getting pregnant during, in case he happened to come across an alpha. He still had to stay home from school, though. He wasn’t very smart, and he wasn’t very athletic; the only reason he was skinny was because he hardly ate anything (he didn’t want to get fat). He was little. He was 15 years old, and he was about as big as a prepubescent kid (if not a little taller; he was only 5’2”). And on top of all that, he has to take Algebra II this year, even though he’s only a freshman, and he’s not very good at math at all.  
Grayson Holloway was an alpha. He and his parents always sort of knew he would be; he was tall, attractive, athletic, and he was a total genius. He was so smart, in fact, that he graduated high school and started college when he was 14. More than anyone else his age could accomplish. He hadn’t ever really met an omega; nor did he have many friends, as a result of the only things he ever did being football, working out, and studying. He didn’t have a girlfriend, or a best friend, because he never really had enough time to get to know anyone well. So he decides, at 18 years old with a bachelors degree, that he wants to be a high school teacher. A math teacher, specifically. So he gets a job in his hometown at his old high school, and tries to figure out how he, being a teenager himself, can manage to get an entire classroom full of 16 and 17 year olds to cooperate.


End file.
